wolfensteinfandomcom-20200223-history
William J. Blazkowicz (MachineGames)
Capt. William Joseph "B.J." Blazkowicz (Polish origin, pronounced "Blaz-ko-vitch") is the protagonist in every Wolfenstein game, with the exception of Enemy Territory. He was an American secret agent who works for the OSA (Office of Secret Actions) and performs important missions in Europe. Appearances The Wolfenstein franchise is split into several timelines, the first started with Wolfenstein 3D and the later timelines launched with the new series, Return to Castle Wolfenstein. The greatest difference between the storylines is that in the original one B.J. ended the war by assassinating Hitler and killed an enforcer, Hans Grosse, during his escape from Wolfenstein castle, while in the new series Hitler is still alive and Hans Grosse is seemingly a different character who shows no sign of ever having met B.J. before (note in the visual graphic novels discussed below Hans Grosse never actually sees B.J. directly nor does B.J. but rather Grosse had his back turned, when B.J. incapacitated him, in addition BJ is undercover wearing a different disguise during events of Wolfenstein). When first entering downtown Isenstadt a soldier makes a nod towards B.J.'s various disguises by suggesting that B.J. has been described as "tall, blonde" (a reference to his appearance in Wolfenstein 3D, and Spear of Destiny). In every appearance except the New Order and Wolfenstein'' 3D'', he has dark brown hair. In RTCW, Wolfenstein and the RPG, B.J.'s hair color is dark brown, but in Wolfenstein 3D and The New Order, his hair is yellow/orange indicating that he is a blonde. In RTCW, he wears a military outfit, and in Wolfenstein, Wolfenstein: The New Order, and Wolfenstein RPG, he wears a brown leather jacket and pants. In Wolfenstein: The New Order he wears a military uniform in the 1946 level, and Hawaiian shirt during a dream sequence. In Wolfenstein 3D and Spear of Destiny, he wears a grey and worn prisoners outfit (or what may be sweater and slacks), but can also be seen in a green military fatigues at the end of Spear of Destiny or green pants and bare chested in another scene. RTCW has him characterized as come from Western US, possibly California. However, New Order has him having grown up near Lake Forney, Texas. The visual graphic novels created to promote Wolfenstein claim a continuous timeline with the order Spear of Destiny, Return to Castle Wolfenstein, Wolfenstein 3D and finally Wolfenstein, but the games themselves do not acknowledge this; other than part 4 ties directly into the introduction of the 2009 game explaining how B.J. boarded the Tirpitz, how he got the uniform and medallion, where the intro in the game begins. In the game, Anton Kriege mentions the Spear of Destiny after learning about Blazkowick's past with the OSA. The graphic novels contain numerous compressed events which differ from the original games. However an easter egg in The New Order suggests a similar situation (Nightmare)), in which Wolfenstein 3D is part of his past. There is also a 'artwork' of his Eisenfaust escape from Castle Wolfenstein. When Gamespot asked if Mecha-Hitler would be in Wolfenstein: The New Order, they were told that BJ had already defeated him Wolfenstein 3D (but that he was still possibly alive). It was suggested to them that events of Wolfenstein 3D were still canon.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_ogvX2MhqRc This may have been hinted at in the Nightmare, that B.J. is able to have in the Kreissau HQ. However, it is possible that very little of Wolfenstein (2009) was utilized as part of plot of Wolfenstein: The New Order. "...we asked him if the last Activision Wolfenstein game had any baring on their version to which he replied, "No it does not. We try not to include that game as part of our story. Personally, I think that Activision did a crap job." In fact the designers claimed to be more of a fan of the original game in the series instead (Wolfenstein 3D). Wolfenstein RPG is set in another timeline, which is mostly light-hearted and humorous, and also serves as prequel to Doom RPG series. Although it has elements of both RTCW and original timeline, Commander Keen, and general Doom series mixed. As far as Visual appearance B.J. in the New Order is designed to look closer to B.J. in Wolfenstein 3D and Spear of Destiny (light brown hair, and massive build). Whereas B.J. in the RPG is designed to look more like the B.J in RTCW, and in particular Wolfentein 2009 (dark brown hair and leather jacket). Original series image:BJ_Wolfenstein_3D.png‎ The original series includes the following games in order of release: * Wolfenstein 3D * Spear of Destiny (prequel to Wolf3D) & Mission packs Background William Joseph Blazkowicz was born on August 15, 1911, the son of two Polish immigrants. He was a top OSA agent and Captain during World War II.The IOS release retroactively applies the title of OSA Agent to his background story, a reference adapted from RTCW and Wolfenstein. He was relatively muscular in appearance standing 6 ft 3 in (191 cm)'Wolfenstein: The New Order' Homepage, Section: Cast in height and weighing 245 pounds (111 kg). William was called "B.J." by his friends. B.J.'s exploits in the Wolfenstein series centers on his missions to thwart the Nazi war machine by foiling it's special projects and assassinating key members. He was deployed at least 14 different times behind enemy lines, culminating in an operation that marked an end to the War. These deeds, earned him the Medal of Honor. After the War, he got married to movie star Julia Marie Peterson at age 40, and had a son. During the War B.J. participated in about 14 war operations. The most notable of which are the Spear of Destiny operation, the second Spear of Destiny operation (as revealed in the mission packs), a mission centered on the destruction of Nazi chemical weapons program (Wolfenstein 3D Nocturnal Missions), a mission against Nazi's mutant enforcers production, and, ultimately, the assassination of Adolf Hitler himself (in Wolf3D). During these operations, B.J. killed a lot of key members of Nazi war machine, including General Fettgesicht, Dr. Schabbs, Dr. Quarkblitz, Otto Giftmacher, The Axe, and Barnacle Wilhelm, defeated mutant soldiers and specially breeded attack bats, battled Nazi enforcers including Grosse family, Death Knight and a prototype Robot. However, the most dangerous battles he fought (excluding Adolf Hitler himself) were the battles against demonic entities from Hell. B.J. singlehandedly defeated Angel of Death, a creature determined to test his skills, and Devil Incarnate, a vile monster summoned by Hitler after the second Spear of Destiny capture by Nazis. In the end, B.J. fought a final fight against Adolf Hitler, who enhanced himself magically and technologically, but nevertheless failed to kill OSA's bravest agent. Hitler's death marked an end to the War. Descendants After the war, B.J. married Julia Marie Peterson, and had a son named Arthur Kenneth Blazkowicz, who went on to become a television talk show host in Milwaukee, Wisconsin. Arthur changed his last name to Blaze because it was better for his talk show. He married Susan Elizabeth McMichaels and had a son, who they named William Joseph Blazkowicz II, after Arthur's father, and who was known by the nickname of "Billy Blaze". Billy Blaze is the protagonist of Commander Keen, a cartoonish side scrolling adventure also by id Software.The Official Hint Manual for Wolfenstein 3D Reboot series * Return to Castle Wolfenstein * Wolfenstein * Wolfenstein: The New Order Operation Resurrection (Return to Castle Wolfenstein) Return to Castle Wolfenstein is set in 1943. In Return to Castle Wolfenstein, B.J.'s (age 32) main goal is to thwart the resurrection of an ancient warlord and necromancer known as Heinrich I. On his way to accomplish the mission, B.J. sabotages an experimental Nazi missile, encounters undead warriors, and comes face to face with Wilhelm Strasse (a.k.a. Deathshead) and his fearsome Ubersoldat project, centered on creating cyborg warriors from humans. Even though the Nazis succeeded in bringing Heinrich I to life, B.J. managed to destroy the undead warlord. The operation ended with SS Paranormal Division's key members assassinated, Heinrich I killed, and Wilhelm Strasse escaped. Heinrich Himmler himself noted the Nazi's defeat, preparing himself to report back to Adolf Hitler. Deathshead does refer to B.J. as 'Agent Blazkowicz' in the cutscene before the first 'Uber Soldat' fight in Deathshead's Playground, Mission 3 - Super Soldier. Although the rest of the time he refer B.J. as 'The American' The exact quote: "Ah, Agent Blazkowicz, is it? You are a most impressive specimen. it will be my pleasure to dissect you piece by piece." B.J. seems to prefer a Thompson, the gun appears in the concept art in both RtCW and Wolfenstein. His original backstory is only mentioned in passing the manual for Return to Castle Wolfenstein as part of the "Wolfenstein Lore"RTCW Manual, pg 12: "Wolfenstein Lore: According to original Wolfenstein 3D Hint Book, Captain William Joseph Blazkowicz was born August 15, 1911 to Polish immigrants. He married after WWII to Julie Marie Peterson. There son Arthur Kenneth Blazkowicz became a television talk show host in Milwakee and later changed his last name to Blaze.". No claim is made that this lore is actually true in the RtCW timeline. This timeline changed in a different direction in The New Order timeline, where the Nazis won and dominated the world 14 years after the war. Project Nachtsonne/Project Ubermensch (Wolfenstein) The exact dates when Wolfenstein takes place is not mentioned in the game, but dates found in the game include dated events as early as late 1944 but as late as 1945. This game was marketed as a reboot of the series and what-if (although it took elements of previous games in the series). In Wolfenstein, B.J. again comes face to face with SS paranormal division. This time, he, after the destruction of a massive Nazi battleship, recovers a Thule Medallion which is a key to a parallel world known as Black Sun Dimension, which is in turn the source of Veil energy for the next of their ultimate project. B.J. is tasked to enter the city of Isenstadt, where the major Thule ruins are located. Here, SS paranormal division, led by General Zetta, is trying to acquire the Black Sun mystic powers to aid the Reich in their goal of world domination. This time, the Germans knew he is coming, and he will have to fight his way out once he arrived. B.J. uses medallion, augmented by Thule crystals (or Nachtsnnoe Crystals), as his primary weapon against Nazi's Veil experiments. Together with the local resistance, B.J. succeeds in assassinating General Zetta, but ended up facing his old enemy, Wilhelm Strasse, who takes over Black Sun operation. In the end, B.J. succeeds in ruining the Nazi plans, with a final battle fought against "greatest soldier of 3rd Reich", Hans Grosse, equipped with an armoured suit with twin rocket launcher / minigun hybrids and a Thule medallion similar to B.J.'s. Despite all attempts to eliminate Wilhelm Strasse, the scientist, again, managed to escape. thumb|B.J in Wolfenstein (2009). In cut-scenes his English voice actor is Peter Jessop, who voiced Albert Wesker in the original Resident Evil. The M1911 pistol he occasionally used in Return to Castle Wolfenstein appears in the opening sequence on the Tirpitz, but is discarded there. For the rest of the game his signature weapon is an unupgraded MP 40. In the cover art, he is shown holding a Thompson, but the gun never appears in the game. The New Order (Wolfenstein: The New Order) As a child BJ grew up near Forney Lake, Texas. At age eleven he once swam across the lake on a dare for tin soldiers. In 1946. B.J. and the allied soldiers launch an assault against Deathshead. After crash landing on the beach, B.J. and his team eventually climb to the castle. They suddenly fall into a room which is a testing facility for Deathshead. They struggle to escape incineration and enter a strange room. They fight and kill Deathshead's UberSoldat. Private Wyatt soon realizes that they are trapped. He hears someone approaching the door. The small window opens and reveals a very old Deathshead. The walls start closing on B.J. and choke him until unconscieness. He wakes up to see Super Soldiers holding Wyatt, Fergus, Broken Feet and himself. He is forced to choose which soldier Deathshead will dissect. After his choice, his team manages to escape after B.J kills a Super Soldier. They all jump out of the window, just then the room explodes and sends several pieces of shrapnel out of the window. A small piece of metal enters B.J.'s brain, and he immediately falls unconscious into the sea below. He is later picked up by a fishing boat and left at the asylum in Poland. B.J. slowly starts to awaken causing psychotropic illness. In 1960, Nazi forces lead by Keller make a final visit to shut down the asylum. Just as the main nurse Anya Oliwa was feeding him, the troops storm into the ward and start shooting patients. Anya's parents intervene and struggle with the Commando as B.J. grabs a kitchen knife. The Commando overpowers both of Anya's parents and they execute them. Anya is taken away. The Commando kills the rest of the patients and gets ready to shoot B.J. In a fit of rage, he stands up and slices the Commando's neck, muttering "Nazi scum." B.J. battles his way through the asylum and finds Anya. He drives to Anya's grandparents' house. He finds out that during his recovery the Allies lost World War 2 and that Nazis rule the world. B.J. appears older than past installments with light-brown hair (which draws more upon his classic look) and has a mass brutal appearance. B.J. and Anya's grandparents help him clear the east station to travel into Berlin. After succeding, B.J. and Anya make it onto the train, during the time of making coffee, B.J. is inerrogated by Frau Engel and Bubi on his national race. Frau Engel and Bubi think he is Aryan, Frau Engel and B.J. play cards. Frau Engel leans that he is not Aryan and threatens to kill him until Bubi calms her down. She reveals the cards as war pictures and lets him go. B.J. returns to his room with Anya, she mentions of sharing a bed, it shows during the travel of the two making love. According to the official Wolfenstein website: In 1946, with the tides of WWII turning dramatically in favor of the Nazi war machine, the desperate allied forces set out to shift back the momentum with one last ditch attempt; an assault on the deathshead compound. The operation goes wildly awry; and Captain Blazkowicz ends up in a comatose state on account of a traumatic injury. He somehow survives but lives on an empty shell of his former self in a mental asylum for fourteen years. Until a fateful day in 1960. According to the Internet Movie Database Blazkowicz is voiced by the well-known voice actor Brian Bloom in "Wolfenstein: The New Order". Military Rankings Throughout his life as a soldier; Blazkowicz is known to have achieved several military rankings. *'Sergeant:' At one point, Blazkowicz was promoted to Sergeant during his time with the US Army Rangers in World War 2. This was before he received his commanding commission and his agent status for the O.S.A. *'Captain:' By Wolfenstein 3D, B.J. was already promoted to the ranking of Captain and remained that way throughout all of World War 2. Even during his missions as an O.S.A agent, Blazkowicz was a captain and continued that way. Even during the events of Wolfenstein: The New Order, several people called Blazkowicz by his ranking. Relationships Anya Oliwa During Wolfenstein: The New Order, B.J. is known to have started a relationship with Anya Oliwa. This was first seen after he returned to their room with two cups of coffee on the train headed for Berlin. Later on if the player is on the Fergus Reidhttp://wolfenstein.wikia.com/wiki/Fergus_Reid Timeline, B.J. can sleep in a bed upstairs. After a couple times, the player can watch a cutscene with both Anya and B.J. asleep in bed before B.J. starts talking with Tekla and teaches her how to use a gun. The final scene is after the mission to save Set Roth from Camp Belica and retrieval of the blowtorch in Kreisau Circle HQ. The cutscene shows Anya asking B.J. if he has a moment and they both go into a room and make love. Caroline Becker Blazkowicz treated her as the professional and best friend since they share the same fate of suffering psychotropic illness that couldn't accept the Nazi have won the war in World War II. Thus, they together ready to take on the German Dominion to take back everything that they have lost. Profile From Return to Castle Wolfenstein:RTCW Manual, pg 2 *Sex: Male. *Born: 1911 *Country: Poland *Height: 191 cm (6'3") *Weight: 95 kg (210 lbs) *Eyes/Hair: Brown/Brown From Wolfenstein: The New Order:B.J. Blazkowicz in The Art Of Wolfenstein. *Sex: Male. *Country (Native): USA *Height: 191 cm (6'3") *Weight: 111 kg (245 lbs) *Age: 49 (During The New Order) * Eyes/Hair: Blue/Blonde RPG series Background The mobile title, Wolfenstein RPG borrows many elements from both Original and Remake titles (Wolfenstein and RTCW/Wolfenstein and Doom I/II and Doom 3). B.J. appears to be nearly the same character, only this time he is not only solo super agent, but an OSA sergeant in charge of a team of rangers. During the end days of war, he is sent, along with his team, to infiltrate Castle Wolfenstein and stop Nazi's Special Weapons and Paranormal Division's plan to win the war by any means possible, even using weapons of mass destruction. It is revealed in the end of game that Wolfenstein RPG is a prequel to the Doom RPG series (Doom RPG and Doom II RPG). There are also nods within the RPG series as a whole that future events such as Phobos invasion, and invasion of Earth may occur in the future (nods/homages to the Doom I and II respectively). The Operation (Wolfenstein RPG) In the beginning of the operation, B.J.'s squad is captured by Nazis. He managed to escape, though, and starts his solo crusade against the 3rd Reich. On his way from prison tower to Castle Wolfenstein, he battles Nazi soldiers, troopers and officers, encounters mystically resurrected undead warriors whom later end up being under Nazi control, defeats monstrous Olaric (RPG), fights special female unit, Elite Guards, and their leader Marianna. On his way, B.J. is aided by his captured comrades, local civilians and a Spy whom he actually dislikes. Another notable character is a madman named Gunther who is willing to play a card game with B.J.. The Nazis are performing experiments with serums, which effects range from fear and anger to regeneration. When he arrives in Castle Wolfenstein, B.J. fights Super Soldiers, cybernetic warriors created by RPG's version of Dr. Schabbs. B.J. even fights the Spy in a personal hand-to-hand combat, defeating him and forcing the guy to run away. Eventually B.J. reveals that Paranormal Devision's plan is to summon Harbinger and use him to control undead and demonic beings. Harbinger is none other than Cyberdemon from Doom series. The Spy advises B.J. to find an artifact known as the Spear of Destiny in order to strike down the demon, and the artifact is soon found in the hands of Gunther the madman. The ultimate fight is fought against the demon, whom, upon defeated, promises to return one day (in Doom RPG). Descendants B.J.'s great, great, great, grandson is Sergeant Stan Blazkowicz, a marine in the Doom RPG series. After B.J. defeats the Harbinger, he tells B.J. that he will fight his great, great, great, grandson in the future. The Harbinger becomes the Cyberdemon in the Doom RPG series, who retains the injuries inflicted by B.J. Artists Credit The 2009's Wolfenstein rendition of Blazkowicz was created by Jason Kane working as a digital sculptor at Raven Software. Quotes Wolfenstein *''"OSA Headquarter, This is Agent B.J Blazkowicz. Wake up the Director... '' *''"...Tell him we need to meet as soon as I land."'' *''"Thanks, I'm more concerned about that medallion I found."'' *''"What have they found out?"'' *''"No doubt some of them are part of the SS Paranormal Division."'' *''"So you think the medallion was the result of the Zetta's work?"'' *''"Not a problem. When do I get started?"'' *''"Thank you, sir."'' *''"How do you know I am not a Nazi?"'' *''"Sorry, not until I heard more about the Golden Dawn.'' *''"I've seen seen something like this before."'' Wolfenstein: The New Order * "In my dreams, I smell a barbecue. Children, a dog, and I see someone. I think I see someone. All of this, none of it for me. I move by roarin' engines, among warriors. We come from the night." * "This isn't a war, but the breaking of seals, the undoing of life itself." * "Well... I'm on the mother fuckin' moon." * "It's the break of dawn. July 16, 1946. Everything's gone to shit. The Nazi War Machine is advancing at an astonishing rate. We can't keep up. Our tactics are failing. Outclassed and outgunned, and nobody knows why. People are getting desperate. Not me, I'm here to meet an old friend and settle a score, Turn this thing around." * "Fine. I will gut you standing." * "A mighty woman with a torch, whose flame is the imprisoned lightning, and her name Mother of Exiles. With silent lips "Give me your tired, your poor, your huddled masses yearning to breathe free, the wretched refuse of your teeming shore. Send these, the homeless, tempest-tossed, to me..." * "There's Deathshead's chief scientist bound for the Moon. Well, I'm coming for you, you Nazi fuckin' spaceman * "Knife's out, time to die" Gallery WolfSP_2014-03-28_21-54-27-51.png|B.J. Blazkowicz in the Epilogue of "Return to Castle Wolfenstein" Wolfenstein_BJ_Blazkowicz_1_by_Kiba_lnuzuka.jpg|B.J. Blazkowicz in the Prologue of "Wolfenstein" RoW_Knuckles.png|B.J. Blazkowicz ready for the mission in "The New Order". William BJ. Blazkowicz.jpg|B.J's New Order development process Blazko.png|B.J view after being selected to "Bring it On" mode. Hw6xslmapaiokvkiu1kj.jpg|B.J with Anya in his dream after starting up a family. B.J. Art.jpg|Full shot of B.J. in The New Order References de:BJ Blazkowicz es:BJ Blazkowicz fr:B.J. Blazkowicz nl:B.J. Blazkowicz pl:B.J. Blazkowicz ru:B. J. Blazkowicz